


Susan Test Futa Experiment

by InquedPeacock



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquedPeacock/pseuds/InquedPeacock
Summary: Susan Test performs an experiment on herself to give her the ultimate body to win the heart of Gil Nexdor. But something isn't right about it.
Relationships: Sister/Mother, sister - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Susan Test was working late in the lab one night on a secret experiment that would help her steal the attention of Gil next door.   
“With this mammary growth serum I’ll finally have DD size breast’s THAT Gil won’t be able to take his eyes off of” she then proceeded to drink the green liquid, but nothing happened “huh, the effects were supposed to be instantaneous. Oh well, I’ll run more tests tomorrow evening. 

The geeky babe went to her room, changed and went to bed. She awoke at around 4 in the morning noticing a throbbing pain from between her legs; she looked down beneath her covers to notice something that wasn’t there when she went to bed. She had a fully erect dick with 2 golf ball sized testicles busting out of her sleeper shorts. “What the hell is this?! She shouted.

She admired it for a minute before slowly wrapping her fingers around her hot throbbing shaft. “Why is this here? And why is it so hard? I—I can feel the pulse coming from it. I need to calm it down; I’ll just stroke it, that should work”. She proceeded to jerk off for 6 minutes till she blew a huge load all over her wall, floor and dresser. Her new dick still wouldn’t calm down; she didn’t know what to do. She glanced around the room for a way to relieve herself, and then she spotted her sleeping sister. 

“Mary’s a pretty heavy sleeper, I wonder if she’ll notice if I have some fun with her body”? She pulled the covers off her sister and pulled down her pants. “Huh, she doesn’t sleep with any undies on either. The still fully erect Redheaded twin smirked as she through her sisters pants onto the ground and noticed a soaking wet pair of panties. She gave it no thought as she ran her pulsating cock over her sisters fluffy red lips.

She let out a soft moan “ooohhhhh so soft, the feel pretty good, wonder how it is inside” she thrust her cock into Mary’s warm slippery mouth, then let out an even louder moan “ OH FUCK THAT IS GOOD!” She exclaimed biting her lower lip to keep from screaming too loudly as she forced her hard member down her sisters throat. She thrust her hips continuously for several minutes all the while keeping he lips shut letting out muffled moans and squeals until finally “oh shit here it comes again” she said as she plastered her own sisters throat with thick white sticky semen.

As she pulled her dick out of her sisters mouth covered in spunk, she noticed a small wet spot between her Mary’s legs. She positioned herself just right so that she could get a good look and play with her already soaked pussy. “Wow, looks like a small flood down here” she says as she slides a finger inside “YOW! That’s tight as fuck! Gah! I can’t wait any longer!” she proclaimed as she pushed the helmet of her dick into her sisters tight soaked cunt, spreading it open more and more by the second.

“Dammit! This cunt is so fucking tight, c’mon Mary is this really all you can take? At least take it to the base” she jammed what was left into her sister, Mary gasped and started to choke on the left over cum in her mouth, as some slid down her throat she awoke to the sensation of begin violated by a foreign object. Never having felt this before she panicked as she rose up only to see Susan ravaging her pussy violently. 

“OH GOD SUSAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” She yelled out with a hint of pleasure in her voice mixed with panic and a little. “Ahhnn, feels good right? I never knew that a sensation like this existed! No wonder guys love sex so much!” both sisters look at one another and notice the bulge in Mary’s stomach, their eyes widened with excitement and Susan began to thrust her hips harder and wilder, they both let out moans of pleasure mixed with the sound of skin on skin from the thighs and hips slapping together and Susan’s balls hitting her sisters butthole. 

“Shit I’m about to blow my load Mary!” she yelled out, but before Mary could even respond she felt her sisters hot cum pour into her womb. “It won’t stop, I can feel more come out” Mary said as she looked at her sister twitching with pleasure. 

Susan pulled her member out still dripping and covered with this cum. “Hey Mary clean this up for me would ya?” She said before she noticed her sister passed out with an afterglow smile on her face. “oh well” she said as she used her sisters lips to clean off her semi erect member. “Still super horny, need to relieve this” she said “but on who? I can’t rape Johnny, dad, or the dog, that only leaves, mom” she said as she looked over at the alarm clock with a sinister smile on her face.

(30 minutes later) Lila test is walking back to her office after a meeting thinking to herself ‘I hope Hugh isn’t too tired to plow me like a corn field tonight, it’s been a few months since we fucked’   
As she steps into her office she hears a voice “hello mother, long day?” Susan says as she swivels around in her mother’s chair with her new cock fully erect with a ring around the base. Lila bites her lip and her knees buckle before she closes the door behind her.   
-To Be Continued!


	2. Susan Test Futa Experiment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the last chapter, Susan is still in need of some relief so she seeks out her mother

Lila Test stands there staring at her daughters fully erect and throbbing meat stick, licking her quivering lips and trying to keep her cool “S-s-s-s-s-Susan wha--what are you doing her and why do you have a penis?” she said with her eyes darting around the room. “Really, this is how you’re going to start this off? You want to know why I have a cock?” the petite redhead said while gently stroking her dick with a smile on her face. 

“Well uh” ‘I can’t let my daughter know how horny I am, especially after seeing such a big dick in front of me.’ “Now than Susan I have to get back to work so I’ll see you at ho—“Lila’s eyes light up in horror as she sees that her daughter has the mega dildo from her desk. “SO mom, still wanna talk about my dick?” the erect redhead starts walking towards her mom, holding her pulsating cock firmly at a 90 degree angle. Lila backs up but hits the door after 3 steps and feels the heat and pulses coming off her daughters’ dick. 

“My my look how wet you are mother, I think you want me slam this thing into your soaking wet snatch” Lila looked away biting her lip, letting out small moans of pleasure. Susan continues to rub her helmet against her mothers snatch using the pussy juices rolling out as lube until “AHHHNNNN” Her mother screamed in agonizing pleasure as she falls to the floor. 

“Well that was an interesting noise you let out dear mother” Susan says as she strokes her cock using her moms juices as lotion. Lila looks up and sees that her daughters dick is less than an inch away from her face “Wanna taste my-” before Susan finishes her question her mom takes the entire length of the dick in her mouth and down her throat. Susan gasps with pleasure “Wow, I didn’t think you would take it all in at once, you must be really hungry for cock. Holy shit your throat is hot!” she said as she shot a thick string of hot white jizz down her moms’ throat. Susan looks at her moms face and smiles “that’s quite the BJ face you’re making, you looks so relieved. Could you clean me up though?” She says as she pulls your dick out of her mothers mouth.

Lila uses her tongue and tries to keep her daughters cock in her mouth as long as possible. Susan pulls back with force and takes her cock out of her moms’ tight lips and falls back into the chair. As she looks up she see the starved, cock hungry look on her mothers face as she staggers towards her. Lila grabs her daughters member and holds her down as she positions herself to drop onto it.

“OOOOOHHHHHH FUCK YEAH!!!! It’s been so long since I’ve had a real dick inside me!” “Mom! Where are your panties?!” The redhead asked as her mom pounded her away on her dick. “Oh honey, I haven’t worn underwear in years, I’ve been trying to get your father to bang me like a little school slut for years, but all we ever do is doggy style till he cums then he’s done. Meanwhile I’m left unsatisfied. But not anymore, not as long you have this.”

Lila continues to ride her daughters ragingly hard cock while letting out moans of pleasure the horny redhead had never heard before. “Whoa mom you really know to work a dick don’t you? I didn’t feel half this good from Mary” she said cringing from her Lila’s technique. “You did this with your sister?! She gasped as her pussy tightened around her daughters dick “GAAHH mom your tightening too much, you’re gonna rip off my dick!!!” Lila didn’t hear her as she thrust her hips and ass up and down ferociously pounding her daughters cock into her wombs entrance, forcing the head into her baby cavern “Mom I’m gonna cum!” Susan shouts

Lila stops and stands up then turns and sits back on Susan’s’ rod and presumes to thrust her hip up and down with a giant grin of pleasure with drool running out of her mouth. “Ooooohhhhhhh hear comes a big one!” Lila screams as she gushes and squirts all over the window in front of them with her legs spread wide open “Gnhg!” Susan grunts as she shoots a huge hot load of spunk into her mother’s womb. Both of them making an unimaginable pleasure filled faces letting out moans as the relaxed their bodies into a lazy state. “Honey, that was fantastic. I haven’t cum that hard since I was 15.” She panted out between breaths. “Mom, I had no idea you were a squitter,” Susan said while trying to catch her breath. “Neither does your father” he’s satisfied me before, when we were young, but he’s never made me squirt” she said looking at her handy work. The lower half of the window was covered in lady juices, Lila Began to stand up but not quite removing Susans dick yet, when she finally did remove it Susan shoved the dildo from her moms desk into her cum filled soaking pussy. “We don’t want any of that to spill do we?” she said smiling at her mother. Lila smiled back and said “no we don’t.” 

She strutted over to her desk and bent over as if to rest, she lifted her short tight skirt and said “ you know dear there is one place that your father hasn’t fucked me yet” as she slipped two fingers into her asshole. Susan stood up and began to stagger over to her mother letting out zombie like moans, her dick perked right back up and started to drool precum, she used the leftover jizz on her cock to make the entry into her mothers ass easier. She slowly pushes it in little by little, savoring every inch, crease, crevasse, and fold of her mothers succulent asshole, both of them letting out moans of pleasure and impatience. “Gaahhhh will you hurry up already?! I’ve been waiting 15 years for an anal pounding and you’re taking your time?” Lila shouts as she shoots an angry look at her daughter. “Fine! Take it all mom!” Susan proclaims as she thrusts her throbbing dick deep into her mothers ass all the way down to the base.

Lila’s body jerks upwards in painful pleasure, she holds the pose for a few seconds with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and tears of joy flowing out of her eyes “Ooooohhhhhh. I’ve missed this sensation! Honey start moving before it’s gone.” “O-ok mom” Susan says as she begins to thrust her hips back in forth trying to keep a steady pace, and holding in the impending mega load of jizz she knows is coming soon. “Mom your butt is way too tight; I don’t think I can hold out much longer.” Susan grunts out between thrusts over the sound of her hips smacking her mom’s ass and thighs. “That’s ok dear, my ass was always sensitive, I’m about to--WHOOOO!” she screams out midsentence as her pussy squirts all over the floor leaving a small puddle around their feet. At that moment her ass tightened up even more than it already was and gripped the hell out of Susa’s dick “Angh! Mom I’m cumming!” she squealed as she shot out loads and loads of hot white, sticky, slimy jizz, so much that it overflowed out of Lila’s ass and onto the floor, mixing with the lady cum puddle that was already there. 

They both stood the basking in the afterglow of what they had just done, moments later Susan fell back into the chair while Lila lay bent over her desk with a satisfied look upon her face. As Susan finished wiping her dick clean she looked at her mother “you look happy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that look on your face before” Lila managed to mutter out between ragged breaths “I haven’t felt like this since I met your father. I want to feel this some more, will you be the one to make me feel good from now on?” Susan finished putting her skirt and lab coat back on and said “Yes, this was a great experiment, I’ll need to do some further studying on this organ. You can be my number one Test subject.” 

-To be continued


	3. Johnny's Birthday Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few years since Susan introduced her mom and sister to the wonders of real cock. Johnny's off at colleg but is back in town for his birthday and some special guests stop by for some fun

With today being the day of his 21st birthday, Johnny returned home for the weekend to see his parents and have a good birthday party. Surprisingly, they had not changed the locks and his key worked fine, “I’m home” he said loudly as he walked in and closed the door behind him. “Oh, hey there sport” His father said, poking his head out from the kitchen, “I made meatloaf for your special dinner.” 

“Cool dad sounds great” Johnny said as he reached for the TV remote, but before her could kick back and put his feet up the door swung open and in walked a familiar pair.

He had not expected to see his sisters there since they had been off at Porkbelly Tech as researchers and teachers and it usually kept them busy, “Hey little bro” They both said as they walked into the living room where he was seated. He sprang up and wrapped his arms around his now little sisters, “Wow Johnny you got big” Susan said as she stepped back and took in the man her little brother had become. She patted him on the chest and walked into the kitchen, Mary stayed in the living room and sat down with her big baby bro, “So how have you been little brother?” Mary inquired as Johnny flipped through TV channels, “I’m doing ok” he replied, “How’s the research/teaching gig?” he asked back. “It’s really good, we’ve been working on a new supplement that will help people achieve ideal body types with little physical activity” she said, as if she was trying to sell him on the idea of the drug. Johnny stroked his chin hair for a second and responded, “Why not no physical activity or exercise?” Mary pulled out her laptop and set it up on her lap, “Well we can’t make it too easy for people, we still need them to get up and move around, otherwise they’d just be fit statues” she explained as she pulled up her work on the screen. For the next hour or so they traded small talk as guests arrived at the house Sissy Blakely and Janet Nelson Jr. arrived together and sat with Johnny, Gil Nexdor was the next to arrive and he and Johnny caught up, Jillian Vegan was the last to arrive before mama Test, Lila, came home from her mega corporate job and showered her little man in motherly hugs and kisses, she could hardly keep her hand off of him.

The family and guests had dinner and drinks and partied into the night. Lila and Hugh were the first to call it a night, they couldn’t party like they used to and knew it, but Hugh couldn’t hold his liquor, so mama Test took her husband to be. The kids kept the party going up in the attic, passing around drinks and joints. About two hours into the after-party Gil passed out, “Wow, Gil’s a lightweight, surprising” Johnny said as he took another drink. “Yeah, he never as able to party for very long, I think it’s because he starts hard and then everything hits him at once and he can’t handle it” Sissy said as she sipped her beer, “Ya know Test, you’ve grown into quite a man” she said as she crawled over to him and placed her hand on his chest as she sat down on her knees next to him. “I’ll say” came a familiar voice from Janet as she walked up the stairs into the attic with a few more drinks and one hand and a few nugs in the other, “Just look at those arms, bet you he could lift us both without even trying” she said as she put the drinks and weed down and walked over to him, she stroked his arms that were well sculpted and almost as big as her head, “Damn Test, I bet you get all the babes at that school of yours with these massive pythons” Janet said as she rubbed against his arms, the Tests twins sat in the corner watching their brother get rubbed on, both getting hot and bothered, then Susan spoke up, “Of course he looks good, we performed so many experiments on him as a kid, some of them had a permanent effect on him as you can see” she said as she went bottoms up with her bottle of beer.

“Yeah, I get some compliments, but college girls aren’t all that interested in chiseled dudes, it’s all about experimenting and finding who they are or whatever” Johnny said as he finished off his fourth bottle and tossed it to the side. “Damn Test were these the result of lab work or gym work?” Sissy asked as she rubbed his abs and rock-hard pecs directly. “All him” Mary said from the corner, “When he left, he was still pretty scrawny.” 

“She’s right, their experiments only changed me on temporary basis, this is all hard work” Johnny said as he flexed for Janet who was still hanging on his huge arms. Janet admired them while Sissy was still fixated on his abs and chest, her hands began to drift lower and lower on his upper body till she finally got down to his belt. “I wanna see just how much manlier you’ve become” she said while unfastening his belt with haste, Johnny offered little resistance since he had been wanting to plow Sissy and Janet all day, but his sisters were there, and he was not too keen on the idea of fucking in front of them. When Johnny had offered up some protest Susan shut him down real fast, “Oh please little brother, you think we haven’t seen you have sex before?” she said cracking open a can from the cooler this time, “What do you mean?” Johnny inquired. “I mean we have the house under surveillance, camera’s in every room and we kept tabs on you, we used to see you jerk off all the time to pictures of both Janet and Sissy in your teenage years and we even saw you lose your V-Card in your room to that interdimensional princess when you were seventeen, we’ve been there for all of it so this is nothing new for us” she smirked as she drank her beer, “Huh, well ok than I guess” Johnny said, just accepting that his sister spilled the beans that they’ve not only seen him masturbate and have sex had revealed that he jerked it to Sissy and Janet, Neither of whom seemed to mind with the prime specimen in front of them, “Just have fun, it’s your night Johnny” Mary said as she rubbed her crotch through her pants. 

“Oh wow!” Sissy exclaimed as she pulled out Johnny’s huge dong and marveled at its sheer size, thickness, and shape. “It’s fucking magnificent, it’s the biggest cock I’ve ever seen” Sissy squealed “Now I know this has to be a product of your sister’s experiments” she said while snapping a few selfies with it, a few side by side with it and a few of her licking it and sucking his balls “These are going to go right up on SlutStar” she said while snapping a few more. “It’s possible, but we never developed anything like that” Susan said, looking over at her sister who was still rubbing her hot pussy through her pants, Mary was lost in a haze of weed smoke, alcohol and lust for the trouser snake her not so little brother was packing, and was not paying attention to anything outside of thoughts of riding that thing for hours. 

Sissy continued to admire it as she sucked on it, she flicked the head of his cock with her tongue and even used her teeth because Johnny asked her to. She looked up at him still sitting there but now Janet was topless and making out with him, one hand on her sizeable, firm ass and the other still holding his beer. He squeezed Janet's ass a few more times before moving his hand under her skirt and started rubbing her pussy directly, “Woah, no panties, since when did you two get so bold?” Johnny asked while still playing with the brunettes soaking wet cunt. “Not long after you left, we turned into the young new sluts of Porkbelly, we fucked every man and even a few women in town” Sissy said as she licked the long shaft of Johnny’s member up and down before taking it into her mouth and down her throat. 

The shocking sensation of having his big dick suddenly enveloped caused him to jump a little bit and shove his fingers up Janet's snatch to his knuckles, Janet jerked back and let out a loud moan, Gill in the corner groaned and moved a bit before settling back down, Mary sitting across the room now had her jeans unbuttoned and her hand down her panties rubbing her pussy, while Susan had pulled her skirt up and her panties to the side and was three fingers deep in her own snatch, both of them getting off to the site of their chiseled brothers features and mega cock. As the after party went on the smell of sex, weed and booze filed the air, the girls took turns riding Johnny, Sissy was up first didn’t last long, his size alone was enough to make her cum almost instantly and after a few more pumps she came again, this time letting out massive squirt stream all over Johnny causing him to have to remove his shirts and completely expose his rock-hard body, Sissy was pretty much done for after two big orgasms, Johnny picked her up and set her in the chair he was in, standing over her he pulled out his big dick an audible squelch sound, glistening from all the pussy juice on it and still standing tall, his cock was still good to go for another round. 

This time was Janet’s turn, she was a bigger slut than Sissy and could handle more, but like Sissy she had never taken a cock that big before and came like a freight train shortly after being split open, before the night would be done Johnny planned on ruining these two girls and putting the Porkbelly Sluts to bed so no one would be able to use them except for him. He fucked Janet for a good half hour in a few different positions including a few over Sissy’s sleeping body where her pussy juices splashed down onto Sissy’s face. After a few more orgasms Janet was down for the count. 

“Wow little brother, you put down two sluts and didn’t even cum once” Mary said as she reached around Johnny and stroked his cock, “Yeah, it takes a lot for me to cum nowadays, but these two were looser than I thought” he said reaching for one of the beers that Janet had brought up with her when she returned. “Well, since you haven’t cum yet and Gil is passed out in the corner how about you try your sisters on for size?” Susan inquired. “Wha, what’re you talking about?” Johnny said, “We can’t do that, we’re family” he protested as he popped the top off his drink and turned it bottoms up, “Well, your little friend here seems pretty eager to dive deep into your sister’s wet pussies.” Susan said as she stood in front of him and stroked his painfully hard erection and bit his nipple as he chugged his drink and drained the bottle. He tossed the empty container aside and reached for another, “whew, good shit” with a buzz finally going and all his blood pumping into his penis that was being stimulated by the soft hands of the sisters that performed countless experiments on his as s kid, Susan knelt down in front of him and took the head of manhood into her mouth but she didn’t stop at the head, she worked her tongue, mixing saliva with the pussy juices of the city sluts, sliding her throat up and down his cock. Meanwhile Mary released he hold on his cock and instead chose to focus on his ass. She spread his cheeks and poked at his puckering hole. Johnny jumped forward at the sudden knocking at his back door, this caused him to shove his cock all the way down Susan’s throat, her eyes watering she tried to pull back but he grabbed her head and held her in place and fucked her throat like a proper pussy, “Never had a throat this tight, feels so good” he said before releasing her to allow her to breathe, she gagged and gasped for air, she noticed her brother still hadn’t shot his load so she stroked him as she caught her breath. 

“Stay still brother”, Mary ordered still trying to penetrate her big little brother, spread his cheeks again but this time instead of a finger knocking at his back door, it was her hot, wet, surprisingly long tongue that broke the sealed entrance to his ass, “Ooooh fuck.” Johnny moaned out, “This is nuts, this feels weird but fuckin great!” he exclaimed, his cock still throbbing and his asshole now puckering even more, trying to clamp down on his sisters wriggling tongue. Susan took her brother back into her mouth and down her throat once again, now determined to make him cum she began vigorously sucking his cock while her twin worked his backside, her tongue finally found its way to his prostate and she assaulted it with all she had, Johnny dropped his drink and grabbed both his siblings and shoved their faces into him sending his huge cock down one sisters throat and his other sister’s tongue plunging deep into his rear end, with a grunt from his throat and a twitch from his cock, his balls tightened up and unleashed a torrent of spunk coating Susan’s throat and blasting its way into her stomach, meanwhile Mary still had her long tongue wriggling around Johnny’s insides almost like it was trying to push out all his thick, hot cum down Susan’s throat. The room filled with moans and the air smelled even more of sex than it did before. 

After releasing all his pent-up semen into his sister's belly Johnny released their heads, Susan fell backwards, and his cock slid out of her throat with an audible pop. Mary pulled her tongue out of her brothers behind and left it a wet gaping mess, his hole trying desperately to grab onto something to fill it once more. Johnny was still rock solid like his intense orgasm had not just happened. “Still good to go little bro?” Mary asked stepping in front of him. She looked down and saw his member pointing straight up at her she smiled, sat in the chair, and spread her legs for her big, little brother, Johnny offered no protest this time, they already crossed the line so he figured they may as well go all the way. 

The head of his cock penetrated Mary’s wet cunt with ease, he soon felt her folds wrap around him tightly and grip his penis for dear life, still sensitive from before he felt every nook and cranny of her pussy and he enjoyed the feeling. They fucked for about half an hour before cumming again, this time filling his sister’s womb, he pulled out and let her legs hang off the chair, spread out exposing her creamed pussy leaking cum out of it. Johnny laid on the couch, still naked and drifted off to sleep. The after party was over around 1:00am with everyone thoroughly fucked, stoned and drunk. 

A few hours later in the dark room Johnny woke up and grumbled, “Gotta take a leak” he searched for his pants using only the light of the moon, he finally found them and made his way downstairs “chest feels heavy, and hot” he said trying to feel his way through the halls. Still half sleep and drunk he stumbled his way into the bathroom and nearly blinded himself turning on the light, he took a quick piss and went over to the sink to wash his hands, after finishing, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics to post on his Chat-Snap, “Shoulda got some pics of those hoes on my cock, oh well, maybe for round two” he said as he snapped some pics and posted them with funny captions and filters, afterward he headed back up to the attic. The weight he felt on his chest he felt before had vanished, on his way back up he saw a light was flooding out of the room and he could hear moans and giggling and skin on skin contact, “Huh? Did they all wake up and start fucking again? Wonder if Gil is the one doing the smashing” he said to himself out loud, as he approached the door, he pulled out his phone and peaked inside, “Gonna post this for my followers to see just what kind of family I come from” he said as he chuckled. When he finally saw inside the door, he saw his sister’s spit roasting Gil, Susan in his ass, Mary down his throat, “Holy fuck” he said as he continued recording his neighbor being impaled by his sisters. “Are they using strap-ons?” he asked himself as he studied them.

The room was flooded with moans and giggles as Mary and Susan worked in unison, showing they had had plenty of practice doing this to other people. “To think, we chased after you for years, Gil, and when we finally got you it turned out you were just a two-pump chump with a tiny penis” Mary said as she continued to slap her softball sized danglers against his chin. “Yeah, and then when we came back and raped him with our strap-ons he quickly became our little pet, addicted to cock, and would bend over and drop his pants at our call.” Susan proclaimed as she went balls deep in Gil’s ass. Gil could not say anything in protest because he knew it was true, all he did was moan out and slob all over the stacked, hung redheads' cock. “I’m about to cum, and it's gonna be a big one!” Susan said as she reached down and lifted Gil’s leg, revealing a rather small, almost nonexistent penis and balls, “Me too, I can feel it, this is gonna fill him to the brim” Mary said grabbing the blonde’s silky-smooth locks and shoving his face into her crotch. “Holy shit, I thought he was hung but there’s nothing there” Johnny whispered as he continued to record his friend being defiled by his family members. However, he had to admit to himself, watching two girls fuck a guy so rough and hard was a turn on for him, he had never considered anything like this before nor had he seen porn of it, but watching it happen in front of him was getting his cock rock solid and forming a very visible, very painful bulge in his pants. 

“Wait, did they say they were gonna cum?” he asked as he watched their cocks erupt and their balls empty deep in inside Gil’s guts, Gil’s tiny penis let out a few small spurts of cum that pooled on the ground beneath him. His stomach expanded from his chiseled abs to more of a rounded belly from all the cum gushing into him from both ends, the room filled with moans of pleasure from the twins who were relieved to have their first ejaculation of the night, and from Gil who seemed to be so out of it all he did was whimper and gurgle as hot girl spunk bypassed his mouth and throat and flowed straight into his stomach. Once their plaything was full, they both pulled their cocks out of him, Mary’s member pulled out with Gil’s tongue and lips trying desperately to clean her up, long, thick strands of saliva trailed from his mouth to her cock and up his face as his head hung low after the intense face pounding, he just took, he tried to catch his breath as he held himself up but eventually collapsed to the ground with his tight, firm butt still up in the air. Susan pulled out her thick hunk of girl meat from his rear end but stopped short, she knew she had to get it out quick or she would get hard again and go for another round or twelve. Just before she pulled her fat cock out of her pets ass, she grabbed a toy off the ground, she pulled her cum covered cock out and quickly shoved in a rather large butt plug. Gil winced and jerked upward at the sudden intrusion into his anus, “There ya go sissy boy, gotta make sure all that cum doesn’t leak out, right” Susan said, Gil only nodded. “Good, glad you understand, now clean me up here before Johnny gets back” She barked out in a stern tone, Gil pushed himself up and crawled over to Susan and immediately went to work cleaning off her cock. Johnny, still recording in the hallway, had now pulled out his sizeable cock and was stroking it to the site of his friend and neighbor giving his older sister some pretty good head, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon” he whispered while speeding up his strokes before he let out a grunt and came all over the wall and door, his semen ran down onto the floor leaving white streaks behind. 

“Where is that kid?” He heard Susan ask from inside the attic, “How long of a piss did he take?” she sounded a little impatient, “And you” she said looking down at Gil, she grabbed both sides of his head and shoved her cock into his mouth and deep down his throat, “You made me hard again, now I have to bust another nut inside you” she said as she used him like a toy. She fucked his face like it was a cheap cock stroker from the bargain bin sex shop. “Couldn’t tell ya, he’s probably jerking off in the bathroom right now.” Mary said from the chair she was left in earlier, now stroking her own cock at the site of her sister using Gil like a toy. “What?” Susan exclaimed as she continued to get her rocks off, “After we gave him Grade A prime pussy and ass, he’s off in the john beating his dick?!” she said angrily as she finally blew her load down Gil’s throat, her balls on his chin and his nose against her stomach, her cock pulsing in his throat. Gil gagged as he sucked in air through his nostrils, “Now clean me up good and properly this time you cock hungry whore” Susan said as she practically yanked her still swollen member from Gil’s hot, wet mouth. “Damn, was she always that aggressive” Johnny said.

Gil made quick work of cleaning Susan’s cock then collapsed back to the floor and passed out, Susan took a seat on the couch, “Guess we went a little too rough on him this time” she said with her cock still hanging out, “Probably, but he enjoys it” Mary said, as she licked the fresh spunk off her hands from her previous jerk off session. Out in the hall Johnny had finished recording the spit roast he just witnessed and was putting his phone back in his pocket and his cock back in his pants when he hear the familiar voice of Janet on the other side of the door call out to him, “You may as well come in Test, I heard you chocking the chicken out there already and talking to yourself, you saw the whole thing huh?” she said, Susan and Mary perked up and looked over to the door, Johnny didn’t respond or make a move for the door, rather he just sat there, hoping she was shooting in the dark and would give up and he could play it off later on. No such luck as he was then greeted from behind by a pair of soft, delicate hands that wrapped around his semi hard cock, along with the sweet soft voice of Sissy, “Its ok Test” she whispered to him, “We’ll be gentle with ya” she said as she shoved him through the door.

With an audible yelp Johnny fell face first, trying to catch himself he threw his hands out but landed on his belly and still semi erect cock. Susan and Mary looked over at him while Janet towered over him and Sissy approached his rear from the rear. Johnny looked up and around the room, both his sisters sporting big, throbbing, erect cocks, Susan’s was much thicker than Mary’s, but Mary had the longer of the two cocks, “Nice sight huh?” Janet said, Johnny looked over at her and she had her panties back on but a very large and visible bulge that was straining the fabric of her underwear. “You to huh?” he asked as he got up to his knees, not taking his eyes off of her crotch, “Yeah, your sisters experimented on us after you left and turned us out to the men of Pork Belly”. She said as she rubbed her thick bulge. Johnny turned his head to look at Sissy who was still pantsless and now sporting a big horse cock of her own complete with a pair of baseball sized testicles, “Those weren’t there when I was balls deep in your womb before…. were they?” Johnny asked, “Nope, I had a soft, moist pussy that your dumped loads of cum into, I still have it and my cunt is still loaded with your hot jizz, but like Janet said, your sisters experimented on us and we can now grow big cocks at will and even shoot loads and loads of cum that can get women preggers” Sissy said with a confident and cheery voice. 

“But I thought you guys were town sluts, getting fucked by all the men in town” Johnny said as he surveyed the room, looking at the four cocks that were surrounding him. Susan piped up and said, “That’s part of it little brother, but there is only so much girls with pussies can do, and strap-on’s are great but they’re still just toys”, Mary removed her shirt and her soft breasts came tumbling out and hung in place, “Nothing beats the real feeling of a big, hard cock violating your body, and it didn’t even take much to convince the men to get their assholes stretched out, first one was free but they were hooked on getting fucked like little bitches and now throw money at us to come fuck them, their wives, and even their barely legal children.” She said while stroking her cock back to its full erectness. Do mom and dad know about this?” Johnny asked, the girls all looked at one another and laughed, “Mom was my first test subject after I grew my cock, I fucked hers and Mary’s brains out one weekend, then I gave mom a cock and she uses it on dad almost every night, she regularly comes to me and Mary to get fucked but other than that, yeah, they know, and they love it” Susan said as the laughter died down, her cock fully erect, her hand stroking his cheek and rustling his hair, “In fact mom’s probably fucking dad’s ass right now and he’s probably screaming her name and asking for more” She said as she pulled his face to her erect penis and shoved it in his mouth. 

Johnny’s eyes began to water, and he let out a whine as his sister’s dick pushed its way further and further down his throat. Johnny tried to fight through the pain of having his esophagus stretched suddenly, shortly after, Susan’s balls tapped his chin and held herself there in place, feeling his breath rush out of his nose onto her pelvis and shuddered at the tight feeling of her little brothers hot, wet throat gripping all around her thick shaft before she pulled back out and began to face fuck him. “Oooohh little brother, I knew you’d have a great throat, but this is unreal, I’m gonna cum!” she said as she erupted in his mouth, spewing thick ropes of cum down his throat, directly into his stomach. Johnny could only swallow the thick loads of cum as he looked up at his sister though tear filled eyes, it seemed like it lasted for a long time, but it had really only been a few minutes for the whole ordeal. Susan pulled her cock out of Johnny’s mouth, still incredibly slick with saliva and cum, and still fully erect, she stepped back and admired her handy work and even took a few pictures of his teary, sweaty disheveled face with cum and spit leaking from his gaping mouth. 

Johnny slumped forward and fell onto the floor, Susa took this as an invitation and strolled around behind her brother and practically ripped his pants off, exposing his taught, toned buttocks and muscular thighs and calf's, “Woah, didn’t notice before when you were wrecking our pussies but you really are fit little bro” Mary said as she grabbed a handful of ass before walking over to his front, and lifting him up by his head, bringing him up to his hands and knees before she shoved her long cock in his face. She didn’t put it in his mouth but slapped him with it, its smell began to permeate his nose and take over his sense of smell, it dulled his thinking and reaction timing so much he didn’t notice Susan breaking in his never before used backdoor until she was already halfway in him and stretching out his anus. When he did finally notice that he was being spread open and filled at the same time he tried to protest and tell Susan to take her thick member out of him, but the words never left his mouth, instead Mary’s lengthy cock was shoved into it instead. “Oooohh little brother, your throat is a gift from above” Mary said as she began to face fuck her little brother like he was little more than a toy to be used. 

As his sister’s balls repeatedly tapped his chin all john y could think was “Gotta get out of this, can’t think straight, this…. smell…. so powerful... so good… goin’ numb”, Mary’s cock didn’t stretch out Johnny’s throat like Susan’s did or was doing to his asshole, but she did reach a deeper than her sister had, and with Johnny’s throat still gripping her pretty tightly it didn’t take long for her to erupt down his throat and directly into his still full stomach. Meanwhile Susan was pumping herself into his ass, stretching him out and filling him up almost simultaneously and Johnny was finally feeling it, but still in a stupor he could not do much in the way of reacting to it aside from letting out grunts and moans as his sister broke him in. “You think his throat is great, wait till you try his asshole” Susan said as she stroked her cock in his ass, Johnny laid there on the floor taking cock as she pumped it in and out of him in such a way that she almost didn’t see him as a person, rather just a thing to get her rocks off. Johnny began to moan out in pleasure at the feeling of intrusion in ass and the immense pressure of being of being pinned down by a sturdy cock. “Fuck little brother, you like this don’t you? You love being fucked up the ass like a bitch, well I like it too, and to it, here’s a fat, hot load!” Susan exclaimed as she slammed her hips into her brother’s ass cheeks and clenched her balls as she erupted from her mighty cock. Thick, hot cum flooded his anal cavity in every nook and cranny, with a few more short thrusts more loads of cum shot out of her tip. Both Test siblings moaned out as Susan came in Johnny, he perked up at the feeling of having his ass filled with hot cum. 

“Shit” Johnny said as she lay back down on the floor, trying to bury his face in it, his shapely rear still pointing up in the air, “Can’t…. believe—” he began to say, “Believe it little brother, I just took your other V-card.” Susan said as she pulled her soaked cock out of him with an audible wet pop. She stood up and walked back over to the couch and cracked open another beer and sat with her legs spread, her package hanging and herself admiring her handiwork at Johnny’s drooling, puckering hole as she sipped on her drink to rehydrate and watched her sister step up to bat. 

Mary stepped up behind Johnny and squatted over him. With no word or warning she thrust herself into him completely, her balls tapped his as she bottomed out in him, spreading open a new region a little deeper inside of him than their sister had just moments sooner. With something to grasp onto his asshole grabbed her cock with all its weakened might and held on for dear life. “This is why I hate going after you, you skank” Mary said glaring at her sister while raping her little brothers’ hole, “they’re always too stretched out for me to fully enjoy, they get off, but I barely get my nut” she said as shook her hips up and down and side to side and even round and round trying hit all of Johnny’s sweet spots. “Sorry but you know how it goes, I go first and bust a fat nut and you can have my sloppy seconds” Susan said as she guided Sissy’s head up and down as she gave the red head a blowjob. “It’s a bullshit deal” Mary said while assaulting Johnny’s prostate, she picked up the speed as her impending orgasm approached. 

Johnny made no sound, no moans, not a peep as his sister further destroyed his ass, he was too lost in the drunkenness of the new found pleasure he was experiencing, his big fat cock was so much harder than he or any of his conquests had ever made it and he knew his body well enough to know that he was about to cum, and in that moment before his semen erupted from his aching penis a series of thoughts ran through his mind, mostly that he wanted to not embarrass himself in front of all these women.   
“Get ready lil bro, I’m gonna add to our sister’s mess in your ass” Mary said as she pounded away at Johnny, filling the air with the sounds of skin on skin slapping and the smells of raw anal sex, and with a final, guttural grunt from them both, Mary shot hot ropes of cum into her brother’s ass and almost as if in sync with his big sis Johnny’s cock erupted and spewed hot cum beneath his belly onto the floor, it splashed around beneath him, going in a few directions, he shot a few strings before the rest just dribbled onto the floor beneath him. Mary filled her brother up a little too much, while they were both still cumming, her cum had leaked out of him and run down his balls and thighs and pooled onto the floor, “Always gotta make a hentai level mess you fucking milk tank” Susan said as she stepped over to Johnny and Mary, cock still hanging out looking like a third leg just swinging loosely. “Thanks for that little brother” Mary said as she pulled out of Johnny and stood up “Whatever you bitch, don’t get mad because I bust fatter nuts than you” she said as she stood up, her cock still semi hard and slowly but visibly deflating, shining with the juices of what had just transpired. Johnny had collapsed on the floor in the puddle while his sisters bitched at one another.  
Janet and Sissy came up to him next, “Damn, he passed out, guess we just do the usual with him” Sissy said. “Guess so, I’ll take his mouth first, you know I’m way too big to go in dry” Janet replied, “Yeah, I know ya psycho, just glad I’ll have a shot at this ass before it’s totally ruined” Sissy said as she knelt down and positioned Johnny to take her massive horse dick. Janet crouched down and lifted Johnny’s head by its hair and rubbed her massive, beaded dick on his face, “This is gonna be fun” Sissy said as she shoved her cock into Johnny, creating a stomach bulge, just as his eyes shot open, he tried to cry out in pain, but his scream was suddenly silenced by the beaded monster cock glans shoved in his mouth. The girls both moaned as the sounds of squelching and slapping of hips on ass and balls on balls filled the room. Both girls finished after what felt like hours and rotated positions, “Damn Test, you feel way better than the crap in this town” Sissy said to Johnny as she raped his mouth. “Yeah, we may just have to move near your college and fuck you brainless daily” Janet replied with a chuckle as she practically tore his asshole to shreds. The girls shared a laugh as they stroked their cocks and dumped more cum in Johnny’s swelling belly.

For the rest of the night the girls took turns using Johnny and Gil Nexdor as personal cumdumps and soggy biscuits. The next morning as the boys slept off their exhausting, drug and booze fueled night; the girls sat in the dining room enjoying a nice breakfast made by Lila recapping the night while Hugh slept off the pounding his wife game him. “So, girls, how was the party? Did your plan work?” Lila inquired as she served the group breakfast. “Oh, it was great mom, Johnny has a cock and sex drive with skills that rival all of ours, he really stretched us out last night” Susan exclaimed as she cut up her food, Mary chimed in “Yeah, we may need a morning after pill but for now we need to refuel and recharge. How was your night with dad? Is he happy with that thing you have now?” “Oh you girls, I could never thank you enough for this” Lila said as she rubbed her throbbing low hanging cock, “Your father absolutely loves it, this has taken our marriage to a new level” The women traded stories as they ate their food before going back to their respective boy toys for a few hours before lunch, Sissy and Janet accompanied Lila to give Hugh’s ass a try, Mary and Susan returned to Johnny and Gil, they even talked Johnny into fucking Gil and having his first gay experience. By Sunday everyone had convened in the living room for a massive family and friends’ orgy, leaving cum stains and puddles all over the room and furniture, filling the whole house with a cacophony of moans and skin on skin slapping and wet hole violating squelches.   
“Well, thanks for the fun birthday weekend, definitely gonna be feeling that one for a while” Johnny said as he walked out the front door. Susan and Mary stood there with him, pulling him in for yet another hug, “It was our pleasure and yours baby bro, are you sure we can’t take you back to school?” Mary said as she her hand snakes its way down to Johnny’s pants, “Yeah I’m sure, you’ll just fuck me again on the way and I’ll never get back to campus” Johnny remarked as he pulled out of the hug on to be engulfed in a hug and relentless kisses by his mother and a hug from his father who could barely stand up, both of them naked and sporting hard dicks, Lila’s considerably larger than Hugh’s “oh sweetie, we would get you back to the campus, eventually” she said, they all shared a laugh as the hug was disengaged and Sissy and Janet walked Johnny out to his car, “This was a great weekend, Test, you really pumped me full and gave some amazing head” Janet said as she walked alongside Johnny, her large, unbound breasts bouncing with every step that Johnny almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Sissy feeling a bit jealous swung her tight ass and bumped Johnny’s hip, “So Test, is it cool if we come visit you at school? Maybe get some more of that sweet ass?” she said as she grabbed a handful of booty, Johnny jumped as his ass was still sore from all the hot anal poundings he took over the last few days “Yeah, I guess its cool, but don’t get jealous if I’ve already got a girl impaled on my dick, I’ve become pretty popular there” Johnny said as he threw his bags into his car before being tackled and kissed by both girls up against his car before letting him drive off. 

A few weeks later Johnny sat in his dorm room reading, the faint sound of gagging and slurping from under his desk filling his room as he turned the pages, a few grunts and gulping noises and a head with a blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, “Damn babe that was great, ready for me to wreck that pussy of yours?” Johnny said as he put down his book, the blonde said nothing, just nodded and stood up as Johnny moved towards the bed, the blond pulled her top off over her head and her breasts came tumbling down back into place. Johnny sat down on the bed as his fuck buddy shimmied out of her shorts and tossed them to the side, standing before him in just a pretty pink thong. “Come her and I’ll tear those cute little panties off fill you up” Johnny said. Blondie smile and stepped towards him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, the two looked at one another and decided to ignore it, blondie took another step but stopped at the sound of a harder, more annoyed knock. Johnny looked at his companion and got up to answer the door, “Look I don’t know who you are but I’m a little—” he began to say before he was cut off when he opened the door and saw Janet, Sissy and his sisters. Before he could say anything, they all piled into his room, “Hey Baby bro, how is school going?” Susan asked as she reached for her little brothers exposed hard on but stopped at the sight of a quiet, petite blonde girl standing in the corner in just her panties. “Uhm, girls, this is…. What was your name again?” Johnny said, “It is Elina” she replied in a heavy French accent. “Well, looks like we can have some fun with her too, Test” Sissy said as she and the others whipped out their massive members already leaking precum onto the floor. Johnny’s cock stiffened up and his butt clenched as he knew what was coming next and he was excited, he tore his eyes away from the women stroking their cocks to see Elina staring at them in horror as the girls approached them both.   
-End


End file.
